


The Tail of a New Life

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Angst, Bestiality?, Broken Bones, Bullying, Fluff, Kittentale, M/M, Near Death, No Character Death, Not really sure, Origin Story, Romance, Sin in later chapters, cat/skeleton hybrid, neko, not real beastlity, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres variations of Neko "cat" Sans floating around the internet for kink purposes... but I really want to give him his own AU. This is my attempt at creating a world in where I think this could be completely possibly. Hope you all enjoy!</p><p>Fontcest in later chapters~ This fic is going to drown in fluff until we're all cozy and warm ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purrty Lost

The air stung his nose, fur folding over his eyes as he stumbled blindly through the dark forest. No other strange creatures seemed to follow him from where he had fallen. Samson mewled loudly, dragging his feet out of the deep snow as he kept trying to go forward only to fall into another snow poff. 

 

He had fallen in a hole and had dropped into a bed of golden flowers. Afraid of the foreign smells and sounds, he had bolted through the dark, trying to find his way back up. He had bolted through the dark hallways and past vine filled ditches to arrive in another clearing. Freedom seemed right in front of his paws as he leapt through the ajar double doors. As he had escaped the ruins, another figure ran in the opposite direction covered in black material that obstructed most of its features except for its white fur. The giant white beast disappeared from view before he could register what animal it was supposed to be. Samson yelped as the pads of his feat hit the frozen rain littering the floor. It was warm where he had been running through however, so he spun around to try and go back the way he had come, but the previous doors had been closed with no discernible way of opening them. He scratched at the purple obstruction, meowing as loud as he could for any sort of response from the creature he had ran past, but nobody came. 

 

Shivering at the memory of being warm in that dark area, he kept moving forward down the worn path. Despite his situation, the white spotted cat did not miss his caretakers. The creatures that had named him Samson had made his life miserable for as long as he could remember. As he continued his journey though, he started to miss the warm shelters he used to hide under and the food that came to him easily. The howling of dogs plagued his ears as he kept trying to find a place to stay in this unknown area. A slightly soggy box covered in wiggly black lines came into view, seeming to be unoccupied and devoid of the scent of any predators. Samson stumbled into the box and curled in on himself, attempting to get warm as the temperature dropped further. As he fell asleep, he dreamed of happier times when he used to lay in the brilliant warmth of the sun.

 

XXX

 

Papyrus sprinted toward his handmade sentry station with glee, making sure one of his gloved hands held onto his scarf while clutching his stick with the other. His father had made sure he was nice and warm before sending him on his way, making sure he would be back for dinner. Not wanting to miss a single second patrolling for a human, the small monster gleefully moved to the back of his sentry post and placed his ‘weapon’ on top to free up his hands.

 

He was about to go make a snow maze along the main road when a foreign sound made him stop. Realizing it was coming from inside his station, Papyrus peered underneath to find a confusing sight. A giant fluffy ball was curled to the side of his open box, visibly shaking and making some sort of noise that he had never heard before. He reached out to touch the strange creature, only to stop as it let out a distressed noise and tightened up to appear smaller. Whatever was in the box was cold and scared, and Papyrus was going to help it no matter what it was. 

 

Unwrapping his scarf from his neck, the skeleton child leaned in and bundled the thing up before carefully pulling it out of the box. Pointed ears and squinting blue eyes gazed back, finally registering what was happening to him. Papyrus smiled and held the fluff ball close to his chest, letting his soul’s heat try to warm up the cold creature. 

 

“HEY THERE LITTLE GUY!” 

 

The thing in his arms cringed at the volume of his voice. Ears flattened and eyes squinted as if trying to shield himself from the sudden outburst of the unknown figure. The moment didn’t last long however as whatever energy it had left escaped and it fell unconscious. Papyrus started to panic, stomping in place indecisively before making a choice and running back to town, leaving his weapon and station behind. 

 

Remembering that sharing magic could help sick monsters, Papyrus channeled some of his magic to run through the thing he had bundled in his arms and hoped it would be okay.

 

XXX

 

The royal scientist and popular resident of Snowdin Wingdings Gaster was just about to clean his kitchen and head out to the lab when Papyrus slammed the door open, letting the cold air leak in for only a moment before it was shut again by the elder’s blue magic. 

 

“Papyrus… what have I told you about leaving the doors open?” he scolded as he threw the plates into the sink. 

 

“I KNOW I KNOW BUT THIS IS SERIOUS!” 

 

“Oh? How serious as to break a house rule?” 

 

The small skeleton fidgeted in place, not sure how to explain to his father about the thing he had saved. “UHH, SUPER DUPER SERIOUS! WHEN IT COMES TO SAVING A LIFE I’M ALWAYS ON THE JOB!” 

 

Gaster turned around ready to as what his son was talking about but stopped his voice when he spotted white fur sticking out of the red scarf Papyrus had in his arms. It was a small animal that he had believed he would never see again in all his years of being alive. Gaster kneeled before his son and put his one ungloved hand over the other’s shoulder. 

 

“Where did you find this son?” 

 

Eye sockets widened with glee as he moved to uncover the fluff underneath even more. “I FOUND IT IN MY SENTRY POST! IS THIS A HUMAN?” 

 

He let out a hearty chuckle at the others question as he checked to make sure it was okay. Despite being slightly undernourished and cold, the creature looked fine. 

 

“Papyrus… this thing is an animal from the surface called a cat. Humans adopted them and make them part of their family. This one must of fallen through the barrier…  hmm…” 

 

Stars seemed to shimmer around his skull as Papyrus bounced up and down in excitement. Gaster took the cat from him to prevent it from waking as he watched his little bundle of bones get excited. 

 

“CAN WE ADOPT IT DAD? CAN WE CAN WE? PLEASE?” 

 

Gaster sighed and lifted the tag on its collar to read the name “Samson” engraved in the metal. Sighing at the sleeping face of the little animal as it burrowed unconsciously deeper into the scarf, the royal scientist caved. 

 

“Fine, we can adopt him.” 

 

“WOWIE! I HAVE A BROTHER! I CAN’T WAIT FOR HIM TO GET BETTER!” 

 

“B-brother?” Gaster sputtered, confused but accepting of his son’s mindset. “I guess in a way he is. But he’s going to need a skeleton name if he’s going to be your brother.” 

 

The cat in his arms abruptly sneezed, startling the two monsters in the kitchen. It looked around before setting his gaze on the new entity that was currently holding him. A small paw attempted to bat at the other’s face, before giving up and deciding to go back to sleep. Both skeletons laughed at the display in unison. 

 

“Man, what a silly cat. I can’t tell if your tired or just lazy.”  

 

“OH OH OH DAD! A SILLY SKELETON? CAN WE NAME HIM COMIC SANS? CAN WE?” 

 

“I’m not too sure. That name implies him being funny, not silly… though…” 

 

Begging eye sockets stared back, causing him to pause before continuing. 

 

“…we could shorten it and name him Sans?” 

 

Papyrus jumped around his father while throwing his arms in the air to celebrate. “THATS PERFECT! I CAN’T WAIT TO PLAY WITH HIM AND SHOW HIM MY ROOM AND HAVE HIM COME WITH ME TO LOOK FOR HUMANS AND- ” 

 

While he continued to tell his father about his plans for their new addiction, Gaster put a bony palm to its head and gave a sincere smile to the lightly snoring kitten, making sure it was still safe and secure. 

 

“Welcome to the family Sans.”


	2. Not Pawsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.... meow?
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter! Ahh finally worked on this :D Horray!

Sans hated the local dogs. Every day he went out with his kin to protect him and search for these ‘humans’, the local monsters in shaggy fur and wagging tongues had attempted to pounce on his smaller form. He puffed in annoyance as he kept in pace by Papyrus’ heels, occasionally rubbing across his boney ankle. Papyrus looked down at the cat and gave a big reassuring smile.

 

“DON’T WORRY BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE HERE FOR YOU!” 

 

XXX

 

It was cold, and on days where the wind blew the hardest Sans was happily nested in his brothers jacket. He purred softly as the strange heat radiated from behind him, keeping him safe and warm. Every once in a while Papyrus would comb a gloved hand through the fluff on his head, making sure to scratch behind his ears. 

 

“SEE ANY HUMANS TODAY? DAD SAYS YOU HAVE REALLY GOOD EYESIGHT!” 

 

With ears dropped, Sans shook his head and wiggled around to get more comfortable. Eye sockets fell slightly at the news. 

 

“ITS OKAY, I’M SURE WE”LL CATCH ONE SOME DAY. THEN WE CAN BE FAMOUS AND I’LL FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

 

Papyrus sighed and sat down on the tree stump, teeth turned in a slight frown. Realizing his kin’s emotional state, Sans jumped out of his jacket and landed on the slightly soggy box to face the other and meow. The skeleton looked up at the fluffy animal and reached out to pet his brothers back. 

 

“I’M SORRY SANS… IT’S JUST DAD WANTED ME TO BE A SCIENTIST LIKE HIM. I WANT TO GO OUT THERE AND PROTECT THE UNDERGROUND AND FIGHT. IT’S ALL I’VE EVER WANTED TO DO. I’M HIS ONLY SON WITH OPPOSABLE THUMBS THOUGH, AND I WOULDN’T FORCE YOU TO TRY TO DO ANYTHING. YOU’RE TOO LAZY ANYWAYS!” 

 

As Papyrus spoke, a spark of something foreign ignited in this small chest. He moved closer to rub the side of his head against the other’s skull, making sure to purr as loud as he could. For his kin he would try to help in any way he could. 

 

XXX

 

Making sure everyone was asleep, Sans snuck down into the office, making sure that nothing was knocked over. With the upmost care, he climbed to the desk and sat down to look at the notes laid upon the table. 

 

He huffed in annoyance, realizing he couldn’t read anything on the paper. Spying a really large book, Sans used his nose to push it open. The random pages had different letters inside laid out into lines. He clawed the table angrily, already formulating a plan to help Papyrus go for his dream.

 

XXX

 

Stowed away safely in his backpack, Sans curled himself up smaller as he heard Papyrus say goodbye to his father. After silently dropping hints, he had convinced his kin to bring him to the learning place he always went to for most days. 

 

As they set of, he tucked his paws closer to his chest and mewed quietly in triumph. Soon he would be able to read.

 

XXX

 

“SANS! I’M HOME! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING!” Papyrus called as he bounded through the open door. Being taller he had started to slouch slightly to prevent hitting his head on the door frame, making sure to straighten afterwards. 

 

Sans bolted out of Gaster’s study at lightning speed, whips of blue magic flying off of his tail as he made his way downstairs. He slowed his pace as he got closer, looking up at the energetic teenager and giving a lazy meow in return. Papyrus gave a giant smile and picked him up to nuzzle the side of his face to the cat’s.

 

“UNDYNE FINALLY LET ME JOIN A TRAINING SESSION! SHE SAID IF SHE EVER GETS TO BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD SHE WOULD LET ME MAKE MY OWN ARMOR!” 

 

‘thats so cool bro,’ he tried to project, but had only stared silently. Realizing it wasn’t working, Sans just nodded his head in agreement and nuzzled his kin back. Papyrus’ eyes drooped in the tell-tale sign of sadness. 

 

“DAD SAID YOU HAD ENOUGH MAGIC IN YOUR SYSTEM NOW THAT YOU COULD MAYBE SPEAK. I MEAN… IT’S OKAY IF YOU NEVER DO BUT…” 

 

Sans licked the nearby bony cheek and pawed at their face. ‘i wish i could talk to you too,’ he thought as hard as he could. Knowing his brother was trying to speak, Papyrus just carried him over to the couch to sit with him and watch television while they waited for Gaster to get home. Sans rumbled in the other’s lap as he formulated his newest plan. 

 

After years of practice and attempts, he would prove himself to Gaster and stop the other from taking away Papyrus’ dream. He had learned about magic and science, studying diligently the books in the office at night and sleeping away the day. He also knew that he was changing inside because of where he lived, hoping it would be enough of a difference to show Gaster he could be a useful son.

 

XXX

 

“Doctor Gaster! Come quick! We have a breaking on the fourth floor,” a monster frantically cried out as they ran towards the scientist who was writing his latest results down on his board. 

 

“Whats going on?” he snapped irritably as he finished his scribbling. 

 

“Come with me! No one’s ever seen this monster around before! It just stormed in and started… doing things?” 

 

Eye sockets raised skeptically, Gaster followed the employee into the elevator and stopped at the fourth basement floor. When they stepped out the two scientists were greeted with a puzzling sight. A containment field of blue magic mixed with grey was swirling and bending, reacting in controlled intervals. The fluffy white cat was stationed in front of the side monitor, slowly pressing each key to get the technology to cooperate. Gaster stepped forward and stared into the glass holding the energy with amazement. 

 

“Controlled magic outside of its intended purpose and moving in a controlled environment. I’m impressed.” 

 

“Sir,” the armless monsters grumbled from the side. “The sample we had wasn’t responding until that… creature broke in and started tampering with the data.” 

 

The head scientist sighed and walked over to the cat with a stern glare on his face, causing Sans to shrink away slightly at the intimidation. 

 

“What’s all this about Sans… What are you trying to do?” 

 

The cat tilted his head in puzzlement at his master’s reaction. 

 

“I already knew you were breaking into my study. I didn’t know you actually retained this information though. You also started responding to my son’s speech properly so I knew through calculations you have enough magic in your system to practically make you more of a monster than an animal.” 

 

He paused, something finally clicking in his skull. “Is this about Papyrus?” 

 

Sans hung his head and shivered in depression and frustration. All his hard work had been for nothing. Gaster would kick him out and force his kin to do something he didn't like. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t realize skeletal hands picking him up by the scruff and holding him gently to his chest. 

 

“Hold on a bit Sans. I’m actually really impressed you’ve retained so much. This stuff can’t just be learned through mere intellect alone, and I think if you were more able you would be an amazing scientist.” 

 

Wide blue eyes were shocked at the words Gaster were saying, causing a deep audible rumble to emanate from his body. Many of the monsters fled the lab in fear, not knowing what the noise was. 

 

“Hehe. So I’m also guessing Papyrus must of told you at some point about my talk I had with him. I’m not going to force him to be a scientist. He is so much like his mother. So adventurous he may be, but he can’t go anywhere except around the Underground. Promise you’ll still watch over him? You’ve been a very fine protector all these years.” 

 

Sans nodded vigorously, knowing without a doubt that he would protect his kin for the rest of his life. Gaster set him down and moved to turn the machine off, still talking to the fluffy intruder in the room. 

 

“That reminds me though, I really need to tell Papyrus you’re not really his brother.” 

 

At those words, Sans bristled slightly. He had always known deep down, but hearing it out loud stung. He felt like he belonged, and after Gaster’s praise he thought he had greatly proved himself in some sort of way. 

 

Angry at his silent state and the loss of his master's attention, Sans walked out of the room slowly, wondering how to take the news he received today and what the future would hold for all of them as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy Kitten Sans? I don't think you understand what a father is just yet you silly goose XD Fathers aren't master just saying


	3. Taking the Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urm... sorry for this ;.; And sorry for the giant hiatus... hospital bleh and motivational bleh, but now I'm back to write more bleh! Enjoy~
> 
> Quick edit if anyone wants to drop by my tumblr its http://yaoiaddictionstar.tumblr.com I mostly reblog but I post art sometimes ^^

The lights were turned down low as the simulated night time carried on through the underground. Gaster sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. The household cat sat at the edge of the couch and glared at him with a cold look in his eyes. Not knowing how to start off the conversation the old scientist sighed and put the mug down to face the annoyed animal.

 

“I guess the time has come to talk. You are family Sans, but you know you’re not his brother.” 

 

In response the cat huffed and turned around to face the kitchen, tail curled in and ears laid back in annoyance. Gaster tried to drag Sans over to his lap but the kitten refused, making sure to dig his claws into the couch and cling for dear life. 

 

“Come on now, be more mature than this. We have to tell him that you and him and different species and cannot be blood related.” 

 

_“i… don’t care,”_ Sans muttered faintly, the telepathy causing a slight echo in the scientist’s head.

 

“Why won’t you tell him you can talk now?” He asked as he set him back down. After shuffling to get more comfortable, Sans tucked his paws in and gave another death glare. 

 

_ “keep my kin safe. easier. he talks for me.” _

 

“That really doesn’t matter now. He’s a grown skeleton monster and you need to understand we can’t keep him in his delusions.” 

 

_“he’s fine as he is,”_ Sans argued while turning up his nose. 

 

The older skeleton face palmed loudly, the sound of bone clacking against his face with the force. “I swear the language of animals is one dimensional. If you weren’t also a scientist I would believe you were just unintelligent. I can see that isn’t the case though. No matter, you cannot change anything. I will talk with him tomorrow and you will not interfere. Understood?”

 

With a reluctant meow Sans jumped off the couch and left to go back to Papyrus’ room to sleep, abruptly ending the conversation with a tense aura in the air. Pushing open the door with his muzzle the blue and white cat crept inside and jumped gracefully onto the bed. With expert ease Sans burrowed under the sheets and ended up on the other side of the bed in the arms of his brother. Unconsciously feeling the extra body next to him, Papyrus wrapped his arms around the fluff and pulled him closer to his ribcage. Sans basked in the feeling of his kin and hoped with all his might that nothing in their relationship would change come morning.

 

XXX

 

The artificial light broke through the windows causing the fat cat to stir from the bundle of blankets he had been surrounded in. Taking care to not leave too much hair on the bed, Sans hopped down and went off to join his brother for lunch. His ears twitched as he went down the stairs, hearing loud noises in the kitchen. Making sure not to be seen, he ducked behind the green sofa and inched closer to the opening to see Gaster sitting at the table with Papyrus standing over him. 

 

“-and if you would just listen…”

 

“I AM LISTENING! I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY SANS CAN’T BE MY BROTHER THOUGH!” 

 

“Because he’s an animal. You're a skeleton. We adopted him but that doesn’t make him truly related to you.” 

 

Papyrus paced the kitchen while waving his arms in the air. “BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER BECAUSE HE IS STILL MY BROTHER AND THAT SHOULDN’T CHANGE ANYTHING.”

 

Gaster went silent at the mention of change. Realizing he had to tell him the unfortunate news he folded his hands together and gave his son his best serious face. 

 

“Papyrus. You know how long we live right? You're going to grow up and live a very long time. Sans is still just an animal. In a decade or so he’s going to die. It’s best to have that detachment before it becomes too serious.” 

 

The young skeleton went silent at the news, eye sockets growing wide and hands flew to his chest. He folded in slightly as the pain of imagining his only sibling gone from his life painful deep in his soul. 

 

“NO… YOU CAN SAVE HIM RIGHT? YOU’RE A SCIENTIST. THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM? MAYBE YOU CAN FIND A WAY TO EXTEND HIS LIFE?”

 

He shook his head and stood up from the chair to hug his son to attempt to console him. 

 

“I wish I could. He’s only a cat. If I could do any experiments I would, but it would put San’s life in danger. Do you understand at least?” 

 

Papyrus nodded against his chest, tears slowly falling from his face as he hugged back. From the archway Sans stood in sadness, wishing for nothing but to be there for his family.

 

XXX

 

A loud purring left his chest as he snoozed at his station on the snowy road. Sans watched the snowflakes steadily fall while thinking back to what happened in the past week. Papyrus had been acting like he was walking on eggshells. The nights he curled up with his kin were not as often, and instead of his usual happy demeanor the tall skeleton would mellow out whenever talking to him. Nothing but sadness and awkwardness were left in their interactions and it was driving the small kitten insane. He thought many times about revealing to Papyrus that he could talk but decided against it due to the unforeseen consequences that would befall him if he dare reveal anything. 

 

Before he could doze off again the sound of barking started to get closer to his area. With a long stretch and a flick of his ears Sans watched as the true instated guards of the snowy forest came into view. The group had a habit of harassing him for not being a monster, making sure to always point it out by chasing him up trees and stealing his snacks from the cubby under his sentry post. The pack leader of the group Doggo walked up and pressed his smoking dog treat into the wood, giving his biggest sneer. 

 

“Hey hey, you shouldn’t be here little snack. Only monsters can post as sentries and you're not one. You better get out of here while you still can.”

 

Sans only continued to glare at the rude monster, not budging from his post and attempting to guard his territory from the other rude beast. With an impatient huff Doggo pulled out a blue glowing sword and leaned in closer, making sure his eyes watched the swinging fluffy tail that radiated a muted blue magic from the end. 

 

“You need to know when to back off and stop pretending to claim places you have no right to.”

 

As he started to raise his swords Sans curled in on himself and flattened his ears, hissing at the attacker hoping to make him go away. As the monster started to swing a flash of red and white came into view and put itself in between the cat and dog with arms outstretched to shield the little fluffy bundle on the counter. 

 

“DON’T HURT HIM! PLEASE STOP!” 

 

Not realizing what has happening in time, Doggo let go of the sword in panic, sending it flying. It grazed the skeleton monster’s arm, causing a small drop in health. It continued down its path until reaching a tree and imbedding itself in the dead wood. With a groan the trunk gave way from the weight displacement and started to fall. All the dog monsters in the pack saw the falling object ran away to save themselves. Seeing the shadow and realizing what was happening Sans uncurled from his defensive stance and jumped at his kin with all the force he had. 

 

_ “papyrus look out!”  _

 

As Sans landed with all four feet on his brother’s back, Papyrus fell the snow far enough away from the trunk to prevent being completely crushed. The tree came down at full force, crushing the weakly constructed sentry station and reaching the forest floor. Papyrus’ arm snapped with a resounding crack, causing a significant decrease in his health and causing him to scream in pain. While Doggo had run away in shame and regret, the other dogs came rushing back and worked together to lift the trunk off of the skeleton’s arm. As Papyrus sobbed, he saw what was under his broken arm and started to panic at the sight of the unmoving lump in the snow. Gaster sprinted over to the commission and started to try and get his son off the snowy ground. 

 

“Papyrus! It's okay son, we can bring you to a healer in hotland and have you all fixed up. It will be oka-” 

 

He stopped talking as his eyelights scanned over the broken radius and ulna and the other body underneath the splintered bones. Papyrus used his good hand to push at the furry lump, noticing how cold it was. 

 

“SANS? GET UP PLEASE! SANS!” 

 

A dark red started to stain the white flooring, creating a terrible mess that started to melt the snow. With the utmost care Gaster removed Papyrus from where he lay and checked on the cat’s condition. Sans' breath was faint but the odd angle he lay showed that his spine and ribs were broken. A royal guard who had come to escort the skeleton monsters to the infirmary moved close and raised her spear. 

 

“Doctor Gaster. Please move aside. The poor creature won’t make it. It's the least I can do for him to prevent any pain.” 

 

With his soul clenched in panic he threw himself between the weapon and the animal with a scowl. 

 

“You will not harm my other son. I will be taking him back with me.”

 

Looking taken back, the guard backed down and lifted her helmet to get a better view of the bleeding creature. “But sir… it’s going to die. I mean nothing but the best.” 

 

Without another word and with careful precision Gaster lifted up the broken cat with blue magic, making sure to not move him in any other way before making his way out of snowdin with the other guards and Papyrus. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do for him. Thank you for your consideration though.” 

 

Without another word the group disappeared into the foggy snowfall. The guard looked down at the mess and sighed, remembering the times she had seen the skeleton teen and his ‘brother’ pass through waterfall with grocery supplies. The two of them had seemed so happy. She hoped for the best to come out of whatever the Royal Scientist was planning. One of her comrades came up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. 

 

“Um… Undyne? We gotta head out. Is everything okay?” 

  
The fish monster put her helmet back on and walked away from the wreckage with the rest of the party. “For both their sakes I hope that nerd knows what he’s doing.”


	4. 'Whisk'er my life away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone probably think's I'm dead.... I might be x.x Won't stop me from finally updating something for once ;.;
> 
> For anyone who still wants to read, enjoy ^^

He heard a faint sound from the right side, his ears feeling muffled but able to still pick up the frantic voices of different monsters circling the area. He tried with everything he could to sit up from where he lay, but couldn’t seem to get his muscles to cooperate. Sans realized he couldn’t even move his chest to breathe, and a tube seemed to be inserted into his mouth to get air through. 

 

 _‘i’m dying aren’t i?’_ he thought, not realizing he had spoken out loud. Papers dropped to the floor and he heard his master rush to the table and place a hesitant bony hand onto his head. He tried to purr, not remembering the last time master had casually stroked his head since he was a kitten. 

 

“Don’t even try to speak. Its okay. We’re trying to heal you. We’ll get you all patched up and you can go home and sleep all you want with Papyrus.” 

 

He moved a eye lazily over to the doctor, narrowing at the strained smile the monster wore. _“i know your trying, but i can sort of tell whats wrong with me. paralysis… right?”_

 

Everybody stopped moving around the room, listening in on the choked mental voice projecting itself from the small broken body on the operation table. 

 

“Sans, you know Doctor Gaster is our best doctor in the underground right? There could be something we can do to heal your back and get you moving again right?” The cat’s eye moved over to see the tall lizard monster who had spoken fidgeting with this clipboard, darting his eyes from the patient to the doctor in hope. 

 

 _“nah, i appreciate the optimism, but it looks like i’m finally out of lives.”_ His eye moved back to Gaster, vision getting more blurry as he uses up all his energy. _“you know more than anyone. if my nervous system is damaged, theres no way to recover it. the only thing you can do now is stop my suffering.”_

 

Hands slammed down on the table, causing the equipment to rattle from the force. “Be quiet Sans! Don’t you see I’m trying to save you? Do you have such little faith in me? Are you just giving up because you don’t care!?” 

 

Light blue ears twitched at his words. _“nah doc, it’s cause I care about my kin that I want this to be as less painful as possible. i don’t want papyrus to be sad as i…. he slowly watches his pet…die. you need to be there for your kit… your son… when i’m gone.”_ 

 

He had closed his eye from the effort, feeling himself fade away again. Before he had completely drifted off, he heard a choking sob. Sans’ eye shot wide open and darted to where Gaster was still leaning over the table, eye sockets leaking large drops of water and falling onto the table and hands bunched up into fists. 

 

“I’m sorry about before. I’m so sorry. I’m here for you too, for both my sons.” It was said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for Sans to feel a flutter of something strong in his chest that wasn’t pain. It blossomed and gave him a strange energy that pushed him to move his tail till it rested across one of the hands of his master before he lost consciousness.

 

XXX

 

“Doctor Gaster?” Someone called out to him as the room’s occupants waited for the order from their boss. Gaster had remained unmoving and staring at his left hand, which had been covered by the soft tail of his dying son. With resolve, he got off the table and left for the computers with a fresh clipboard in hand. 

 

“Monitor his vitals and make sure he stays alive. Prep him for the matter and magic manipulation chamber. I’ll be with you all momentarily.” 

 

Everyone broke off from their frozen states and got to work on the patient while the good doctor made his way to his office to prepare for his crazy scheme. 

 

XXX

 

He was floating. There was no more cold hard surface on his side. Everything seemed lighter than air, and the world had exploded into a blinding brilliant blue. Sans wondered if he would die. He had no clue where he was and what was going to happen, but he felt as if he had finally felt some peace. As he was preparing to let himself go, an image of his kin appeared in his head. That hot heavy sensation came back at full force and brought his focus back to the world around him. 

 

‘i can’t leave yet. i’m going to be there for him so he can pursue his dreams. i can’t leave him alone. i still need to repay him for his kindness and love. i have to live…’

 

XXX

 

_**“Doctor Gaster! We have the monitors scanning him in the chamber as you ordered, but what are we looking for?”** _

 

_**“Keep looking! I know it has to be there somewhere!”** _

 

_**“Sir, I’m sorry, but he’s just an animal. We’ve already tested them for this and they all came back negative. They don’t have a strong enough will to even… wait… oh my gosh!”** _

 

_**“Gaster! The readings are going off!”** _

 

_**“Get the transfer ready! Everyone make sure his readings are stable while we do this!”** _

 

_**“Whats happening Doctor Gaster!?”** _

 

_**“Its our window to save him! Hurry before we lose it!”** _

 

XXX

 

Something had gotten inside his chest. That was burned and caused him to cry out. The feeling that spread throughout his body didn’t feel exactly like pain, but it was close enough to reflect a sort of tortured pressure that wouldn’t let up. He almost rejected whatever was attempting to take over his body, but something about the uncomfortable entity promised him that he wouldn’t hurt anymore if he just relaxed. Deciding it couldn’t hurt, Sans let the feeling take over his body before he passed out yet again.

 

XXX

 

**_“An explosion of light?”_ **

 

**_“What happened? Did it work?”_ **

 

**_“Doctor Gaster, it appears that the chamber couldn’t handle the pressure and released the energy!”_ **

 

**_“We put way more energy into that chamber than it expelled, where did the rest go? Status report on his vitals.”_ **

 

**_“Um, G-gaster? There are no vital signs… but there’s a soul reading…”_ **

 

XXX

 

Sans came to sitting inside a  damp tank. His body felt heavy, wet, and cold. At the very least he knew he was alive. There were no more tubes in his throat and no more pain in his back, making him wonder if he was cured of his fatal injury by some miracle. He looked up to see Gaster staring down at him in relief and uncontrollable happiness. Everyone in the lab was clapping and hugging each other at their success. Sans watched on, not knowing the root of their joy until Gaster picked him up from where he sat. The Royal Scientist hugged him close and gave a shaky laugh. 

 

“You gave us quite a scare. We almost lost you twice but you stayed determined. You’ve done the impossible and I found a way to bring you back with determination. I hope your okay with how you are now though.” 

 

“w-what do you…” 

 

He stiffened in shock. His voice hadn’t come from his magic. It had come from him physically. He brought a hand to his mouth to feel he hadn’t moved it, but realized something was wrong. 

 

‘where’s my paw? why does my hand look like a skeleton monsters… wait…’ 

 

“Think you can stand Sans?” He asked as he set the small cat-turned-monster onto the floor to stand on two feet. He wobbled from the uneven balance created from having a long tail and half the support he used to own, not able to do anything but stare at his own hands in fright.

 

“w-what’s happened to me?”

 

XXX

 

After multiple tests from Gaster and his crew and some fresh clothing, Sans was deemed healthy enough to finally step outside. He clutched Gaster’s bandaged hand with his own as they walked slowly through the fresh snow. His tail hung out of his pants and swung back and forth as if he was still a normal cat. His brain knew better.

 

‘i’m a skeleton monster now… or part monster? this is crazy. will papyrus be freaked out? will he reject me cause i’m not soft anymore? what does this mean for our future?’ 

 

“Looks like your thinking again too hard Sans,” Gaster jested as they finally made it into town. “Don’t worry. Papyrus and I will be sure to help you figure these things out. Take as much time as you need to get acquainted with your new form. When your ready to learn more complicated motor skills come to me and I’ll get you set up.” 

 

Sans nodded as clutched the hand tighter as the house came into view. He felt taller in this new form, but everything still seemed big. The sensation of bone instead of fur still freaked him out but he was still happy to have his tale and some form of ears that were brought up by magic. It had to do with his body coping with the lack of functionality and trying to compensate like a ghostly echo of what used to be. His ‘ears’ drooped at the sad thought of not being a cat anymore, but perked up as they finally made it to the front door. He hoped he could at least finally be a true monster who could support his kin. Before Gaster could reach with his keys for the lock, the wooden door opened wildly and a crying Papyrus stood before the duo. 

 

“Saw us through the window?” Gaster guessed. Papyrus didn't answer, instead deciding to slowly take in the small child-sized form attached to his fathers side. Even though he didn’t recognize the monster on the outside, his soul fluttered at the familiar energy the other housed in his small body. 

 

“S-SANS? IS THAT YOU?”

 

He shied away, but slowly broke off from Gaster and took a few tentative steps toward his kin while trying not to fall face first on the porch. Before he could make it fully through the front doorframe, Papyrus scooped him up and fell on his knees, crying on his shoulder in relief. 

 

“I’M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER! EVERYONE SAID YOU WERE DEAD! I… I JUST…. I KNEW YOU EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY!” 

 

Sans hesitantly brought his new arms up and wrapped them around papyrus as best as he could to give him his first hug in his new body. A sigh of relief escaped his own throat and a light chuckle from the proud scientist still standing half outside caused the reality of the situation of what had transpired to hit home at last.

 

He had another chance to live again, and he was going to make sure he wasn’t there for his master and kin, but rather for his father and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh O.o Don't worry! This isn't even close do being done :) thank you for reading ^^ If you wanna comment feel free~

**Author's Note:**

> And here we paws to take a break ;) Comments appreciated but you don't have to if you don't want to <3 I always respond back though cause ur words are like candy coated Sans... I mean uh... ^^'


End file.
